When friendship is Everlasting
by witch girl zelda
Summary: Harry's life if he'd been brought up by Sirius
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT!!!! I repeat.DO NOT own Harry Potter, my idol J.K. Rowling does..isn't she just the best??? Except for fay, manny, abbey, alley, kat , Maggie, and all the other non harry potter characters,  
  
A/N: I just want to say that I wrote this with another person, foxglove and of course Wolf. I'm soooo proud of us * cries* I love you two very very much...I'm getting too emotional, well on with the story!!!  
  
1 Emanuel was at his desk in Washington, they had moved back under the idea that his family was in danger, they had been hidden by the fidelius charm like James and lily having Remus, Kats godfather, as secret keeper...he was worried about them more than Dumbledore, it had been two years since his daughter Kat was born. A year after she was born little Harry was born...Sirius had teased that he and his fiancée (of three years mind you) would marry and have a kid themselves... A very stately owl flew threw Emanuel's window with the daily prophet...he had taken a subscription of the British newspaper, he found it more informative than the American equivalent...he looked at the title in shock and disbelief... Potter Family Murdered! Voldemort Defeated by Baby Harry. 'That can't be right...Lily and James were safe under the charm...Sirius was their secret keeper' he knew that much...what was going on?... 'Oh god Fay...Jesus she'll be finding out now too, shit!' He got up and disaparated... 'No not them! Not Jamie and Lil'! No they were safe! They were safe! This is a lie! They can't be!' Fay thought frantically... Kat their daughter was two now and quite the anti-stereotypic two year old...very quiet and very calm...she had never seen Harry...well once when he was born they had gone over before leaving for the states... she dropped the paper on the ground and picked up her daughter holding her tight and crying...her friend James dead! 'why him...' Emanuel aparated a moment later, he ran over and wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter... "Oh manny" Fay sobbed... Kat looked highly confused, her deep blue eyes asking 'Dad! what's going on? why is mum crying?' Manny took Kat from Fay who had collapsed on the couch sobbing...manny cradled Kat in his arms...he too looked upset but he didn't cry... (Back in England) Abbey was pacing her room holding a letter from the minister of magic.... they were holding Sirius responsible for the killings of Lilly and James Potter. 'It's not possible' Abbey thought 'He would never betray them, his best friends...I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it.' She was thinking desperately what to do.... she didn't want Sirius in Azkaban. There was still hope though. They were holding a trial for Sirius in two weeks. What could she do in two weeks to prove Sirius' innocence? It was practically impossible. After much thought, Abbey thought of Fay and Emanuel in America. Surely they could help prove Sirius' innocence. She sat down quivering and forced herself to write a letter to them: Dear Fay and Emanuel, It might come as a shock to you but I have terrible news. First the Ministry of magic is calling my Sirius a death eater. They say that he gave Lily and James' whereabouts to Voldemort and they are giving him a trial in two weeks. You must come. If anyone can help, it is you two. Also Dumbledore won't let me take Harry. He's giving little Harry to MUGGLES. I thought Dumbledore had gone mad to suggest such a thing. In fact I still do...You must help me convince Dumbledore to let me keep Harry. Sirius and I owe it to Lily and James. Please, please say you'll come. Your desperate friend, Abbey  
  
Right after finishing the letter, she rolled it up and send an owl to deliver it. As soon as the owl was out of sight she collapsed on her bed and started to cry. Dumbledore had also gotten the news of the Potters and of Sirius' trial. He was planning on taking Harry to Lily's sister so she could take care of him with her husband and her son. Dumbledore thought this would be good; Harry being raised by muggles would not let fame get to his head. He would be educated and loved, he thought (boy was he wrong). As for Sirius, he had send a letter to Emanuel saying:  
  
Dear Emanuel, I presume Abbey has already send you a letter asking for your help in the trial with Sirius. I know it might not sound right of me to ask but I am requesting that you come back to England and help in the trial. I know Sirius is innocent Don't ask me how I know, its this feeling, I know Sirius would never have betrayed James, not for all the gold in the world. You, Fay and Kat must come back. It's the only chance Sirius has got to prove his innocence, as I do not think the jury will likely take the testimony of a werewolf (Remus). I know you must think me crazy, planning to give Harry to his aunt and uncle as they are muggles and he is a wizard. I do have my reasons for this. I do not want Harry growing up with that pesky rookie reporter, Rita Skeeter in his nose asking him what type of cereal he likes or if he ever remembers his parents. I want Harry to have a happy and normal childhood and that is why I am giving him to his muggle relatives. I hope to see you soon. Albus Dumbledore  
  
So now there were two owls headed their way to America..... While the letters from England were being sent, Fay had calmed down enough to write a letter to Remus. Remus hadn't been the same since his wife died...she had died in childbirth and the baby didn't survive either...he had gone through depression and had gone to St. Mungoes for counseling and treatment for a year before he was released...when Kat was born Fay hadn't seen him happier...and when she told him he was her primary godfather he cried...  
  
Remus, I'm sure you have read the papers as of late...we need to talk...and I'm going to the trial whether Emanuel likes it or not...I would really appreciate you coming with me...so we can support each other through this, I have to see Abbey. She must be in shock... Please give me word about this dearest Moony I miss hearing from you... Your best friend, Fay  
  
she changed into her bear and put her paw print below She called Ares, her owl, to her and sent him off... The last time Fay had seen him he didn't say much...that was a year ago when Harry was born and they had all went into hiding...her and her family went back to the states and Remus followed suit not far behind them... They had gone to the funeral of Allyona(Remus' wife) and the baby, she had gone out for a stiff drink with him after and they had held each other for comfort...then she went back into hiding and they hadn't spoken since...she had sent letters but none were answered...she worried about him constantly...he was her closest friend besides her husband...she missed his smile and his laugh... 'Please remus, don't shut yourself out again...I need you' she thought, ' manny is my heart, but I need you, you're one of the last, we're the last of them, please Rem...' she stared out the window as Ares left...a silent tear fell and she went to check on her daughter... Abbey finally brought herself to visit Sirius in jail; thank god it still hadn't gotten to the point of Azkaban. His trial was approaching very fast and she wanted to see him before the day came. When she got to his cell he looked different, older, he was pale and thin and his hair was all greasy when he spoke, his voice was raspy. "Sirius Honey! What are they doing to you?" Abbey asked frantically. "Abbey?" he asked not recognizing her at once "Sweetie what are you doing here? Am I free to go?" Abbey was heart broken, he was in terrible condition, she had half a mind to take Sirius out of that cell and hide him forever. "Honey, Sirius listen, Fay, Manny and Remus are coming to help, I think Dumbledore is coming too, we know you're innocent. We've got a good chance, you'll be coming home after the trial and as soon as that happens we're getting married Mister, I'm not gonna wait until they haul you off to jail again to marry you." Abbey was trying to make him laugh, but he looked distant like he hadn't heard a word. "Abbey you and I both know I as good as killed them" "Sirius don't say such things, you did nothing but help them." "How are Kat and Harry doing? Where is Harry going to live? Are you taking care of him Abbey?" "Kat's fine with her mum and dad, and as for Harry, well Dumbledore sent him to live with Lily's sister's family. I tried to get him but Dumbledore simply refused. Harry's okay though, Dumbledore would never put him in danger." "Okay" Sirius said, it's like he didn't care, like he had gone crazy, but he hadn't gone crazy Abbey was sure of it. Sirius retreated to a dark corner where he curled up and went to sleep. Abbey blew him a kiss and left, even more heart broken than before. When Abbey got home she called Emanuel "Hello Emanuel? This is Abbey. Did you receive my letter? How is Kat? Are you coming?" Abbey was blurting everything out so fast, that Emanuel could not understand her, she started crying hysterically. "Why is this happening to him, he's innocent, he didn't do anything, you should see him *sob* Emanuel, he just plain doesn't care anymore and the only thing he's worried about is Kat and Harry. I almost thought that he wasn't in his right mind but he is, he still is sane and I don't know what to do, I feel Helpless." She couldn't stop talking, she couldn't stop thinking of what would happen if they found Sirius guilty, Azkaban would happen, insanity would happen, death would eventually happen, all of this would happen to an innocent person, but Abbey knew he was innocent, she knew the entire truth, she was the only witness to the truth and she couldn't bring herself to say anything because she was scared of being branded as his accomplice 'oh you worthless person, he's in there and you know things that can get him out, you coward!' she thought....... Emanuel wasn't the one to talk abbey down he handed it to Fay "Hello?" Fay said. she had calmed down considerably Abbey said the same thing really fast and Fay caught everything luckily... "Abbey...abbey calm down" Abbey took a deep breath... "Yes we are coming...next week, Kat's fine she doesn't understand why I'm so emotional..." "Are you ok?" abbey asked... "I should be asking you that," Fay said... "How's Remus?" Fay fell silent... "Fay?" Nothing... "Infernal muggle phone" "No Ab I'm here...it's just rem..He hasn't been the same since...well you know" "Since Ally and the baby died" "Yeah..." "You know Sirius and I would have been there if we could, it's just well..." "The fedelius charm wouldn't work if the secret keeper were out of the country I know...he knows...he's just so quiet...last time I saw him he was in such a state...abbey what happened to the marauders? What's going on?" "I don't know Fay I just don't know" They both started crying over the phone... "Abbey we will be there I promise, *sniff* Kat seems to be looking forward to seeing you" "Ok Fay I hope to see you soon" Abbey dried her eyes..."come over as soon as you can and give Kat a hug from me" "I promise Abbey, we'll be over very soon" Fay said They said their good byes and Fay hung up... 'Dear god lets get through this without loosing anyone else' she said and headed off to pack... Remus was trying to calm down and write a letter to Fay.  
  
Dearest Friend Fay, I must not write long for I will surely start writing gibberish, which will ultimately be a waste of our time. I am going to America, can I meet you at central park at noon? Can you bring Kat? Rem  
  
Meanwhile in England... Abbey was walking back home when she saw Peter Petigrew coming towards her. She tried to run from him knowing that it was him who was traitor and not Sirius. Peter lunged at her and she fell, then he used the killing curse and slit her throat just to make it seem like she was killed by the cut. The next day.... Remus was in New York in central park with a huge package for Kat. He finally saw Fay and Kat, and the little girl (who was an almost splitting image of her mother) ran to Remus with open arms "Wemus, Uncle wemus!!!!" she couldn't pronounce her R's yet. Remus lit up inside, he loved Kat, like if she was his own daughter. "Kat, look what I've got for you" he said handing her the package. It was one of those safety guard training brooms and a gorgeous stuffed animal the resembled a fox. Then he turned to Fay and they started talking when they received an owl from Dumbledore saying Abbey was dead. Fay and Remus sat under a tree holding each other, "why Abbey? Why now" Fay said crying softly... Remus didn't say anything... Kat was floating on her little broom, an arms reach away because her mom was super protective and Remus was there... "Rem what's going on, Manny won't tell me why he did a background check on all of you, Peter is gone, James and Lil are dead too and so is..." "Ally and Rommie" Remus said, he had named his dead son Romulus...a tear fell... "Do you want to talk about it Rem, it has been such a long time to keep that inside" Fay gingerly said... "There's not much to say, I was never destined to be happy Fay " "That is a load of bull Remus Lupin and you know it, fate has nothing to do with what happened, it was unforeseen and a tragedy, it was never ever your fault" Kat floated close and hopped onto remus' lap, "wemus sad" she muttered... "Ay little kitten" Remus said stroking her rusty red hair, "I just miss someone" "Oh" Kat said "Rem you'll always have us" "Seems like our little group is getting smaller and smaller Fay, I'm not that hopeful" "Rem look at me" Remus looked up into Fay's pale blue eyes...he looked weary and worn out, and there was little light in his eyes... "You will never loose me, or manny Or Kat, understand" "I know" They hugged each other... "You hungry?" Fay asked, "it looks like you could do with a meal or two" "Mum, can we have pizza?" Kat jumped up and down excited it wasn't often they ate muggle food but she always enjoyed it... "Lets ask Uncle Remus shall we? What do you say moony, Pizza?" Remus looked down at Kat, she had her father's deep sapphire eyes, always questioning things wondering why, now they looked right at him in adoration, "oh I suppose so" she said to Kat in an exasperated tone. Remus got up putting Kat on his shoulders... But at the back of Remus' mind was what Fay had told him, "you'll always have us" He was hoping that would always be true Remus took Kat off the broom and he, Kat and Fay went hand in hand for Pizza. Once they were eating their pizza (which in Kat's case looked like she had eaten through her pores, since she had tomato sauce all over her face) they all started talking. Remus was gloomier and sadder than ever. Fay desperately tried to console him. The only real joy Fay saw in Remus was when he looked at Kat. Oh how Remus loved that child and the thought of losing her and her parents was unbearable. In England......... In the little house on Privet Drive, nobody would suspect that a very important little boy was being brought up. Harry was a year old at this time. He was skinny and had hand me downs from his much bulkier cousin, if any wizard would have seen the way the Dursley's were bringing up their beloved Harry Potter, they would surely hang them. One night while the Dursley's household was asleep, there came Albus Dumbledore. He was going to take the child until Sirius' trial. He had his reasons ( which I will not reveal until the trial, so there :P).....  
  
  
  
A/N: well how was it??? * Jumps up and down* review! Review! Review! I'll post more if I see people like it 


	2. chapter2

In another part in England...

Sirius had just been told the news of Abbey's death, he wept and wept, until he could no longer. It pained him terribly to know that he would never see her again and that he was not allowed to go to the funeral, that Dumbledore was arranging. The guards thought him crazy "We don't need to put this one in Azkaban, he's already mental" they would say. He really didn't care anymore, he saw no reason to live, and the cruel irony was that he had no means of taking his own life. He was seriously thinking of pleading guilty in the trial. Boy did he need comforting....

In a pizzeria by central park...

Kat was busy playing with her stuffed fox, she seemed to love that fox, while Remus and Fay talked. "Uncle Wemus, why awe you sad?" Kat said seeing that her beloved godfather was sad and felt desperately lonely. "Its nothing my dear Kat. Say would you like an ice-cream?" Remus looked at Fay to see if it was okay and she nodded. Remus took Kat to the ice cream parlor and there they talked about what Kat wanted for Christmas, and the broom she had gotten and about her parents, while they ate their ice creams of course. 

Fay had left Kat in her godfathers capable hands.... he needed comfort...and Kat seemed to do that better than anyone...she apparated home where Manny was putting Kat's stuff together

"How is he?" Manny said without turning

"Distraught mostly, are you mad I went to see him?" Fay asked...

"No, of course not, he's a good person Fay, I would never be mad" he said putting Kat's tiny cloak in the bag

Fay came up to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you Emanuel Ares Vulpus, and you know that"

"And I you Fay, where is the munchkin?"

"Having an ice cream with her godfather, he needs a distraction Manny, and Kat seems to do the trick, besides he's fully capable of handling a two year old as calm as Kat"

"I know sweetheart, is he coming over here or are we all meeting at the airport I made arrangements for all of us to go over"

"Manny I thought you hated flying, and why are we packing so much stuff?"

"Fay, we're moving back"

Meanwhile, at an ice cream parlor in Times Square...

"Wemus?"

"Huh? Yeah kitten?" Remus was jostled out of daydreaming, Rommie would have been three years old by now...god he wished him and Kat could have met...

"You went bye-bye"

"I did? Bad, bad Remus, for leaving little Kat all alone" Remus said jokingly Making Kat laugh...

"Uncle wemus funny" Kat giggled...

"You like that stuffed animal don't you?"

"I love fox!" Kat hugged it

"What else do you like baby?"

"Doggy"

Remus looked sad again...

"And kitty" Kat added..."Wemus don't like doggy?"

"No I love dogs too Kitten I'm just sad that's all"

"Why sad? People who make uncle wemus sad, bad" Kat said, it was surprising how such a tiny little girl could look so angry for someone being hurt...

"No Kat, I'm lonely that's all"

"You not lonely, me here, mama here, papa here"

"Yes Kat, you're all here" he hugged her, a tear fell, but he didn't care...

"Wemus funny" Kat giggled...

Back at Vulpus manor...

"Manny what do you mean we're moving back, Kat has pre-mage school next year"

"I've figured everything out, I even enrolled her in a pre-mage over there"

"You sure about this Luvs, I mean its been a while since we've worked at the British ministry there"

"Everything will work out" Manny said, "I promise, trust me ok?"

Fay nodded..."you know what that means"

"What?"

"We have to pack all those books again"

"Don't remind me" 

They both laughed 

Finally Remus took Kat back home, giving her a big hug, he learned that the Vulpus family was moving back to England. He asked if he could stay the night and go with them the next day, they gladly said yes, so he took Kat outside and played with her until it was time to go to sleep.

In England...

Dumbledore was in his office in Hogwarts with a crying baby Harry. Dumbledore gave him some milk and let him play with Fawkes, Harry calmed down. It looked like if Dumbledore was Harry's grandfather.

In another place in England (I use the word England too much hehe)................

Sirius was frantic in his cell, demanding that the guards let him go to the funeral the next day. They of course laughed at him and left him alone.

 The following morning Fay came down to see the cutest sight, Kat had found Remus sleeping in the lower guest room and curled up in bed with him...

Manny wrapped his arm around her..."you know if anything happened to us I'm glad Rem is her godfather" he whispered...

"I know, love you" Fay said and kissed him

Rem sent the luggage ahead to the cottage in Pembroke, (profits of the wolfbane potion made life very cushy)

They headed for the airport in their funeral clothes; since their first stop was the funeral for abbey...

Kat cried at the funeral, like all children do...and it wasn't just her who cried, there wasn't a dry eye in the place...

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Fay was hunched over the court files, pouring over the data...

"How's it going?" Manny asked bringing her a cup of coffee

"Tediously slow, this is killing me, I'm sure almost to a point that Siri is innocent, I don't know luv its an inkling I have Manny, I know he couldn't do it"

"Fay, what if he did?"

"HE didn't, and after thinking about the four of them together I think I know who"

"Who then?"

"Peter"

"Fay, he's dead"

"Yea and they say a whole bunch of muggles saw Siri kill him, so if it was Peter, all evidence resides in Sirius' head, I may ask for a code 79 on him"

"Verita serum?"

"Only if he agrees to it, that's why I'm going to see him"

"Want Company?"

"I don't know luv, he may be mad already from not being able to go to the funeral"

"Fay I'm going with you, Kat will be fine with Rem.You need someone to go with you"

"Alright"

 Sirius had to be given a tranquilizer to calm down. Dumbledore felt sorry for him. Fay and Emanuel came in, seeing dumbledore they knew something was wrong. Fay hurried to Dumbledore's side as Emanuel followed behind. "Albus are you okay?" Fay asked. Dumbledore just turned around, looked at Fay and his eyes did all the talking. Fay's expression turned to pure sadness, she went to Sirius' cell and found him asleep, twitching now and then, she went back to Emanuel, crying she whispered "Rem is right, our group is getting smaller and smaller" 

Remus and Kat were outside, holding hands and eating an ice cream. They saw Dumbledore leave the jail and get into a muggle car which contained Harry Potter, no wait their eyes were deceiving them, Harry was with his aunt and uncle, but no, there he was, with Dumbledore. Remus rushed over to Dumbledore, but dumbledore drove off without noticing them. Kat was confused but she knew something troubled Remus. 

 "Fay maybe we should go"

"No, I'm staying manny, I have to talk to him so I have to wait till he gets up, but you take Rem and Kat home ok?"

"I'm not leaving you"

"Please Manny, there isn't much for you to do"

"What about when he wakes up?"

"Then you'll be the first one I contact luv, please, make sure Rem and Kat are safe at home, and stay there until I call?"

"You sure you'll be ok?"

Fay kissed him..."I'll be fine now go"

"But"

"Go Emanuel please" Fay said softly

"Ok, I will" manny said...

"Oi rem lets go"

"Isn't Fay-"

"No she's staying behind for a while, make sure Sirius is ok, and get a chance to talk to him later"

"Oh"

"Papa? Where mama?" Kat asked.

"Mama has to stay here for a bit she'll be home later pumpkin"

Kat clung to Remus' and manny's hands...something was wrong...that baby in the car, Harry ...her friend Harry...she only saw him once but why did it upset her godfather so?

"Wemus?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Hawwy wuz thewe" Kat said...

Remus closed his eyes for a moment..."yes sweetheart that was Harry"

"I wanna see hawwy" Kat said stubbornly...

"We'll see kitten ok?" Emanuel said...

"Ok papa" Kat smiled...dad would know what to do he always did

AT THE JAIL...

Fay sat on the edge of Sirius' bed...he was twitching and fretting, something awful to watch...

She stroked his hair, and his shoulder...padfoot was looking frailer than moony and that was saying something...

Sirius stirred..."Fay?" his eyes wouldn't focus...

"Hey there paddy"

"Where's manny, and Kat?"

"At home, Sirius is it true did you kill them"

"I as good as Fay"

"no you misunderstand, did you DIRECTLY kill them?"

Sirius looked at her, Fay had a way of getting the real answer even in school no one could beat around the bush...he shook his head...

"Peter did, didn't he?"

"How did you-"?

"Don't matter about that, Sirius there is a way to get you outta here, but it means you have to take the verita serum"

"Will you be there?" Sirius said so sadly that Fay only nodded...

"Fay she's gone, abbey, she's-"

"I know paddy...I know" 

Sirius started to cry and the guard came with another tranquilizer but Fay waved him away..."please he needs to cry" she explained...she wrapped her arms around him..."please siri, just let it all come out"

"Gods I want it to end...please let it end" he cried...

"Sirius I promise I will do everything I can to get you out, I brought you something, they wouldn't let me bring the chain in but the charm they aloud" she opened Sirius hand and placed the footprint charm they had all made in school a week before graduation...

"Don't lose hope padfoot, I'll get you out"

"Fay?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, thank you so much for just coming"

Fay got up...

"You're leaving?!?" he asked in a scared voice...

Fay knelt down bringing their eyes to meet..."you'll see me real soon, I swear to god Sirius, you're getting out even if I have to break you out"

"Once a marauder..."

"Always one, exactly, have faith padfoot"

"I will brownie"

Fay gave him a kiss on his forehead..."seeya soon" she said...

Fay left...but she left something with Sirius, that no one could take away...hope...hope that wouldn't be lost as long as Sirius was breathing...

Fay headed home...

MEANWHILE...

"yes i know that you don't want Harry to see-"

"Yes I know but-"

"Albus will you just-"

"Look we'll meet you at your office, Remus Kat and I have Harry there ok? Ok. Good we agree on something" Emanuel said finally, he hung up the phone...

"Rem get Kat, we're going to Hogwarts!"


End file.
